Conventionally, disposable pants-type diapers which are formed by putting respective opposite side edges of front and rear waist regions flat together and bonding them together are known.
For example, in disposable absorbent pants disclosed in JP S62-243806 A (PTL 1), front and rear waist regions are put flat and joined together by a sealing treatment under pressure along respective opposite side edges of these front and rear waist regions. Belt-like leg elastic members extending in a transverse direction or belt-like leg elastic members extending in a longitudinal direction are bonded to the front and rear waist regions, respectively. These leg elastic members are formed, for example, of urethane foam or the like and have relatively large width dimension of about 10 to about 45 mm.
In a disposable diaper disclosed in JP 3488506 B2 (PTL 2), belt-like leg elastic sheet members are attached under even tension in a longitudinal direction thereof to a base material sheet forming the diaper. On the base material sheet cut in generally hourglass-shape, the leg elastic sheet members respectively draw concave curved lines in a crotch region.
In a pants-type absorbent article disclosed in JP 2008-173285 A (PTL 3), a front waist region and a rear waist region are and joined together along side seams by a sealing treatment such as a heat-sealing or ultrasonic sealing treatment. Two or more straight belt-like leg-gather strips are attached to peripheral edges of respective leg-openings in a manner that these leg-gather strips may be obliquely crossed so as to draw curved lines along the peripheral edges of the respective leg-openings. One of the leg-gather belt-like strips extends horizontally and is spaced from the peripheral edges of the respective leg-openings.